The present invention relates to an accumulator device including a plurality of connected accumulator cells such as a rechargeable battery, a capacitor, and a generator module.
As an accumulator device for a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and a fuel-cell vehicle (FCV), a battery pack which is relatively easy to handle and structured by connecting a plurality of small sized accumulator cells (such as a rechargeable battery, a capacitor, and a generator module) is extensively used.
A main part of the accumulator device (battery pack) of this kind is generally structured by integrally accommodating a predetermined number of accumulator cells (element cells) set depending on voltage and capacity specifications in a package case. (see JP-A-2003-157813).
However, in the prior art as described above that the accumulator device is structured by integrally accommodating a number of accumulator cells in a package case, dedicated package cases must be individually prepared for each specification (e.g. the number of accumulator cells to be accommodated) of a vehicle or the like for mounting the accumulator device thereto on the basis of energy needs of the vehicle. Furthermore, new cases will be necessary every time the specification of the vehicle is changed.
Further, the package case for integrally accommodating the plurality of accumulator cells as described above must have strength over a prescribed level in general so as to protect the accumulator cells from externally applied impacts or the like. However, on the contrary, when the strength of the package case is thus secured, the structure could be complicated or the weight could be increased.